seedrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucille the Sacred priestress Seedrian
Lucille Destiny the Sacred Priestress Seedrian '''is the long lost priestress of Seerlit. which she doesn't know 'case she amnessia has. she is more than thousend years old but looks and akts like an 14-yeas old gurl. '''Age: '''1450. ('Cause she is rainncarnaoin) but acts and looks like a 14-yeers old gurl. '''Powers: chains powrs and Red magic. (A special abbilety that only priestress hposess.) '''Forms: '''Priestress, Goddesses, Seer, Scarlet Misan (hher most powerfull one.) Her theem song is Planetes by IA Seerlit Long ago there was an beautifull placce called Seerlit. Lucille was the neww born princess of the kingodm. She was a beautifull princes and was known as the 'The princess with eyes made off crstyal.' When she turned siks (6), she ussed Red magic and chain powers. but only priestress posesed those powerz. But they die long ago. Lucille turned out to be the rainncarnatoin of the most powerfull priestess who ever exsisted, Leuliene the Priestress Seedrian. When Lucille turned 10, Seerlit was atacked by the dark kingdom, Gnosia. That day the kingdom of Seerlit was destoryed. the King of Gnosia wanted Lucille's powers for hissellf to teak over all other kingdoms, demonensions and evn planets. but Queen Jeucel, Lucille's mohter, send Lucille to Mobius, so she would be save. But when she got there, she had amnesia and forget all about her powerrs and hystory. the only thing she know was her name. Then she met Sonic and Sonic fell in love with Lucille. She also fell in love with sonic but is to shy to tell him. But the king of Gnosia tracsed Lucille and found out where she was. He send out wariors togett her, but it failed because Sonic amd his friends protectd her. Reletionships Sonic and Lucille Sonic fall in love with Lucille when he first saww her. 'cause she was so pretety, cute and ino cent. Much better than Amy whoise really brutal and mean sometimes. Lucille seesSonic as her hero and secret crush. shes to scsared and shy to tell him. Tails and Lucille Tails and Lucille get alonmg just fine. Tails has a littlte crush on her 'cause she remindhs him of Cosmo who turned into a trhee to save her friends. But he soon gave up on her and moveded on, 'cause Sonic told him that he licked Lucille. Knuckless and Lucille Knukless didn like Lucille at first 'cause she is so weak adn wimpy.but when she showed her first sighs of being a priestress and saved knuckless once, he gained respspect for her and tries to protect her al teh time. Shadow and Lucille Shadow is alreafy in a relaioonshiip with Lucilles lost twin sistar, Serenity. Serenity is the twin sister of Lucille who fell of Seerlit. Everyone promised to not ever mention the day eva again. 'cause it was relly sad. but she turnet outt to be alive and shaodw founyt heur, sso sheh joined shadow an fell in lov with him. Amy and Lucille Amy dislikes Lucille 'cause she is prettier and bettur than amy and sonic lov luciile and not amy makes amy very sad and mad. Tivia *Lucille andd Serenity dont know that they are secrtely twin sister. *In the futetre Sonic andL LUcille hav 2 kids: Sonille and Lusic. *Lucille diedd more than 1. butt becuz she is opriestress she come back to life. *Once, shadow tried to kill Lucille 'cause she acidentaly almost killed Serenity. but Sonic stoped shadow. *Tails acidentally almost akes Serenity out, rthinking it wa sLucille. Super forms Lucille has four supper forms. Priestress Her most used one. There she gets some powers from her mother which she can use to heal wounds and even cure dead. Goddes That's when she use the powers from Leuliene the Priestress Seedrian. She can then Teleport and pass through walls and other things. She can also make portals to other deminsiosn. Seer Then Lucille and Serenity go in each other and become one so there power is doubled. Lucille is for the attacks and Serenity for defecne, so theyre realy powerfull Scarlet Misan Here she uses the powers of het red gem on her chest A.K.A the soul of Seerlit. it's her strongest en she can not die in this from, cant feel pain and is unbeatable. and immortal. and can use ALL abilites ever and all powers like fire, water, earth, air, darkness, light, red magic (of course), chains (yes), nuclear fusion, love powers, border powers, animal powers. and has these abilties: Teleportation, Telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, prophecy, healing, animaltalking, empathy, shapeshifting, invisible, invulnerable, flight, pass thrught walls and such, general magic, time travel, transdimension travel and communication, photograhpic memory, can see aura's, summoning, seduction power, super strength andspeed, sharp-shooting, sleight of hand, computer hacking.